Improper Goodbyes
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: she arched up against it, gasping like a fish out of water. How was he supposed to be gentle when she pushed his fangs deeper like that? How was he supposed to cause her minimal pain when she made it worse for herself? Lyserg Hinata LysergHinata


_Okay a quick note: this takes place around episode thirty-five, where Lyserg is a vampire… and yes. This is crack, meaning,_

_NO PAIRING BASHING._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Shaman king. _

He could see her neck. She was pinned to his chest, blood rushing just under her delicate pale skin; such fragile skin, so easily broken. Her pulse was fast, so fast it nearly drowned out her screams. Was she hungry? No. She wasn't. Her screams didn't sound hungry. Not at all. She was screaming out of...Fear? She's screaming, the same things over and over again. And her scent, once tempered and sweet with the smell of blood, was beginning to become salty. The salt was leaking out of her eyes, and they were very strange eyes too. They didn't look like the other eyes that were on him, looking horrified. Her struggles were so strong, and they flung the salt and her scent everywhere around him. It was maddening. Her neck wouldn't stay still, but he needed what pulsed so teasingly beneath it so much!

Finally he held her thrashing head to his chest. She still quivered and struggled and screamed out against him, still screaming the same thing. The air she's breathing out is more then he can even take. He lowered himself to her neck, and her quivers got stronger, and her screams stopped completely. Now she whispers. So close to his ear, breath and scent and words getting caught up against him.

"Lyserg" That was his name. He knew that much, but other then that, he knew nothing of himself. Who he had been, who had given him that name. He had no idea.

"_Lyserg. I-if you h-have to d-do this..." _He did have to do this. He knew that. He needed her blood, and to get her blood he had to do what he was about to.

"_Please..."_

"_P-please be gentle,"_ She whispers. This is not her native tongue. The words sound wrong, but they're understandable. Gentle. That means kind, means soft, means sensitive to another's pain or discomfort. He decided he could be gentle about this. He could fulfill his need, but he could also cause her minimal pain, preserve her life by not taking too much from her. He sank his fangs into that delicate neck and she arched up against it, gasping like a fish out of water. How was he supposed to be gentle when she pushed his fangs deeper like that? How was he supposed to cause her minimal pain when she made it worse for herself?

"L-Lys-serg..." His name again. Why did she keep saying his name of all things? How did she know his name in the first place? Her blood is thin now, and he can tell he has taken far too much from her, but she is holding him there. Pressing against the top of his head, keeping him there, letting the rest of her friends escape to defeat someone else. The one who made him this way. He had been the only line of defence, and now they were killing the one who made him like this.

"_I love you"_ her hands slip away, and now he has no idea how he got into such a position. Hinata. She was bleeding from two puncture marks on her neck. Two puncture marks his canines are precariously close to. He can taste it in his mouth. Blood. Her blood he realizes.

"No." He couldn't have hurt her. But there she is, with that trembling smile, and those fluttering eyes, bleeding so copiously from marks that he now understands that he caused.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata!" her breathing is so shallow...Oh God. Oh God no. No no no. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to hurt her! He loved her! He wanted to marry her one-day, someday in the far off future.

"Ly-Lyserg..." She whispered, legs falling out from under her, that smile still fixed to her face. He fell with her, cradling her, trying so hard to be tender with her because he failed to do so only moments before.

"Y-You" she places a hesitant hand to guard her poor abused neck from his tears. Tears of shame. Ashamed that he had found her blood appetizing, even for a moment.

"I-I D-did-didn't-" His voice is so desperate, so childish.

"I didn't mean to! I-I..."

"I'm sorry," He whispers, tears dripping from emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Her smile trembled again. And he began to notice the shaking and shivering that was echoing through the shallow breathing girl in his arms. He knew he had to stop her from bleeding. She pulled out bandages from some pocket in her pants, and he took them gratefully, and wrapped the white cloth around her neck, trying to be careful about how he lifted her head, and how tightly he put on the bandages so that he would put enough pressure to stop the bleeding, but not too much pressure as that would choke his lavender eyed almost lover.

"Y-you...Snap-sn-snapped out of it" She took in another set of shallow breaths.

"I'm glad" She still trembled at an unknown source of coldness in her body. That was when Lyserg realized her sweater was still draped around him. She had wrapped it around him when the vampire's poison had been wreaking havoc on his sense of temperature, making him shiver against cold like nothing he had ever felt in his life. He quickly zippered the warm but light jacket around the sickly pale Hyuuga and wrapped his own Sherlock Holmes-like poncho around her for good measure. She was still smiling that weak little smile that drove him into love and tears as she slipped into unconsciousness. Tears that he was the reason for her weakness, love of the fact that she could still smile at him like that.

But that smile didn't keep him from joining the X-laws that night though. If anything it drove him to them, He could no longer bear the sight of those eyes, so filled with something he didn't recognize, and he couldn't bear to look at her prone form. He had hurt her. It was as simple as that. By joining the X-laws he could become stronger, so something like that would never happen to her ever again. That he would never have to watch her pass out because of him ever again, so that she would never cry over him again.

He wasn't there to see her wake up, and they never properly said goodbye. The news was hard to break, and even when the hard news hit her, she couldn't do anything. Not even speak. Little did she know that her special green haired person was pretty much the same way in the hovel of the x-laws, doubtful and teary eyed as he spoke with Marco. When they finally saw each other again, neither of them could do anything but stare and try to pour apologizing into shaking eyes that could barely hold onto each other. When they finally let their hands touch all they could do was tremble and grip like it was the only thing keeping them alive. The first words they spoke were unison.

"I've missed you"


End file.
